Ham and Swiss on Rye
by Mystical Light
Summary: After another dangerous adventure, the Doctor and Rose enjoy some sandwiches and the company of each other. Doctor/Rose Fluff


Disclaimer: I am not doing this for any monetary gain. I do not own Doctor Who nor Harry Potter.

Another little story that I hope you'll enjoy. More fluff :D

* * *

Fresh from their most recent adventure, Rose was famished and more than a little tired. Telling the Doctor that she was going to take a quick shower, Rose took her time getting every last bit of slime off her body and hair and threw her clothes into the TARDIS' laundering system hoping that they'd be returned to her clean and like new. Immediately after putting on her favorite pair of flannel pink and plaid pajamas and fluffy pink slippers, she walked into the Kitchen and set about making herself something light for the evening.

From the refrigerator she grabbed some of the leftover ham and cheese and from the breadbox on the counter she grabbed a few slices of rye. Putting the bread on a small plate, she made herself a sandwich and after finishing decided to make one for the Doctor as well. It had been a long day and he was probably just as hungry as she was. Once that task was accomplished, she put his meal on another plate; she then put them on a tray she found along with a pitcher of iced tea, fresh and cool from the refrigerator and a couple of bananas. She walked slowly to the console room and discovered it completely devoid of the person she was searching for.

"Doctor?"

The sound of running water caught her attention. Turning back, Rose walked down the corridor and stopped at the room just a few doors down from her own. Maneuvering the tray out of the way Rose leaned her ear against the door and listened.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and..."

"Doctor, you in there?" Rose asked, putting the tray on the floor and knocking hard over his singing.

The door knob was ripped away from her hand and there stood the Doctor, robe on and hair soaking wet. "Rose what is it?" he asked, carefully avoiding her eyes and adjusting the robe's belt.

"Brought you a sandwich. And a banana. I can just leave it here if you want..."

"No, you went through the trouble. Come in," he said opening the door wider for her entry, "Mind the footrest though!"

Rose clambered in after the man as he disappeared behind a screen so he could get properly dressed.

"Sorry if this is a bad time Doctor," Rose said staring around his room.

"Of course not," he said, poking his head out and smiling before disappearing again a second later, "You get all the slime off you then?"

"Yeah. My hair still reeks of the stuff though."

"I have a special shampoo you can use from the planet Skunk; leaves your hair clean manageable and devoid of…stuff. Remind me to give it to you later."

"The planet Skunk? Who came up with that name?" Rose asked, taking a look around. The walls were a nice rich shade of blue and the furniture was made of some kind of dark wood (if it was wood to begin with) - that would be a desk, a bedside table, a few bookcases and the bed. The bookcases were full of all sorts of strange tomes and the odd little trinket. The sheets on his bed were so perfect it looked as though he never even slept in it.

"There we are then."

Rose looked up instead of wearing the usual pinstriped suit the Doctor wore plaid pajama bottoms and a plain white undershirt. He put on another robe and walked slowly over to her. Rose quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches and helped herself while the Doctor took a seat at the desk and began to eat the other.

"Mmm, not bad Rose."

"Wha?" she asked through a mouth full of food.

"The sandwich. Nicely made, in perfect proportion of ham and is that a bit of Swiss cheese in there? Brilliant!"

"Yeah but i's just a sandwich, though," she said looking down, "what's so special about that?"

"But sandwiches are brilliant! Did you know that on the planet Krusfus they've never even heard of them? They've just got some sort of bread-like substance made out of fungus and then they have meat and they've never thought to put the two of them together! They just have no idea what they're missing!"

Rose smiled unsurely as she took a seat on the Doctor's bed before jumping back up again looking bashful. The Doctor stared at her before he stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up. He inclined his head letting her know it was just fine to sit down and he went and grabbed the tray to join her.

"You don't seem comfortable Rose; which I have to say is a bit unusual for you."

"It's nothing Doctor, I just..."

"You just what exactly?" the Doctor asked back, now drinking from his large glass of iced tea.

"I've just never seen you so...relaxed. Times like this, I sometimes forget you're not...that you're different."

"You mean that I'm not exactly human."

"Yeah."

"I just "look" like one."

Rose looked down feeling ashamed but looked up again hearing muffled laughter. "What?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, moving on to the banana and the subject wasn't spoken of again.

Rose finished half of her meal and left the rest behind no longer feeling hungry.

"Tired?" the Doctor asked, putting the empty peel back on the tray.

"A little."

Rose tried to fight off closing her eyes but it was a tough battle. She felt the bed shift slightly rather than see it and she opened one eye to see the Doctor lying down beside her. "I should probably go-"

The Doctor grabbed her arm and she stilled. "No, stay there. I'd love you to stay...if you want that is."

"Thanks."

Rose gave the Doctor a half smile before closing her eyes, lying down and attempting to relax. A minute later she heard the Doctor walk out the door, tray in hand. Rose really wanted to open her eyes, see more the Doctor's sanctuary outside of the console room. But she was just too tired. She must've drifted off for a little while because the next thing she became aware of was someone rubbing circles on the back of her hand while she slept. She opened one eye and there lay the Doctor on his stomach, glasses perched on his nose reading some gigantic and extremely ancient looking book.

"What time is it?" she asked while fighting back to the world of consciousness.

"Just after, oh, eight o'clock in the morning Earth time I suppose?"

"Righ'," Rose murmured, turning to her other side. It took her a minute to realize exactly where she was and she jumped up. "I'm still in your bedroom. Oh Doctor I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry." Sliding her feet back into her slippers, she hurried to the door without looking back.

"Rose, why're you running off?" the Doctor asked sounding genuinely (and adorably) confused. He sat up, stretched his back causing it to crack audibly and took his glasses off, putting them into his robe pocket for safekeeping.

"I don't really want to interrupt you any more than necessary," she said, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

The Doctor gave her a look, raising an eyebrow, as he got up off of the bed, walked over to her and took her hand, guiding her back. After he sat down, the Doctor patted the seat next to him meaning she could take a seat as well.

"Rose, you're not bothering me at all. I mean it," he said holding up a hand when she was about to protest.

"But you were reading," she said, protesting anyway.

"Yeah but it was just light reading. An old book translated, oh, a hundred million times over on at least five, maybe six galaxies."

"What is it?" Rose asked, tracing what she assumed to be the title on the front cover.

The Doctor had a strange gleam in his eyes as he said, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

Rose laughed. "You're joking."

"'Fraid not. One of the greatest works of literature - second only to Agatha Christie herself. Oh we should go to meet her someday. Blimey I bet she's brilliant."

"Can you," Rose asked, looking to the Doctor a bit unsure of herself, "can you read it aloud to me?"

"Oh," the Doctor said, removing the glasses from his pocket and putting them on again, "that would be...good. Good. Yeah."

Rose moved a few inches closer and waited for him to start.

"This is only book one. Wait till the seventh one," the Doctor warned.

Rose smiled especially for him. "Well, we'll see how much we can get through this one first."

The Doctor made a sort of happy, humming sound before opening the book with its strange triangular writing and began to read, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."

* * *

This story all started with the idea of Rose making a sandwich for the Doctor and became so much more. Thank you again for reading. :)


End file.
